How Snape Turned Into A Chef
by Kellogg0001
Summary: What happens when you mix cheese, peanutbutter, a muggle project, wizards, and the potions professor together? read and find out!


Snape turns into a Chef by Scioscia, Nikki, and me, Hillary Disclaimer: I have no intent on making money off of this. The characters in this story belong strictly to Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: This is a one-chapter story. It starts insane and ends insane. Me and my friends were REALLY bored in 4th period (World History) so we made a 'one sentence story'(one person writes a sentence, than the other, than the other). I give 1/3 credit to my friend Nicole (Nikki) and 1/3 to my friend Scioscia (pronounced So Sha). (1/3 to me, too!)  
  
ANA (Author's note Again): This is a little bit AU, but I'd classify it as more...well...insane.  
One day, Dean was making a pyramid out of cheese and peanut butter for Professor Snape's new, very strange class. Dean wondered what this was for, but he worked on his project anyway. Oh, how he loved the smell and taste of peanut butter and cheese! It tasted a lot like the little orange crackers with the peanut butter in them. Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to make a pyramid out of Dobby's old, smelly socks. Harry was making one out of Fang's slimy, wey drool. Neville was unfortunate enough to have to make a pyramid out of passed gas, AKA poots, farts, the big gahoonee, cutted cheese, and you know what I mean...but that's rough! **************************************************************************** *  
  
Dean was finally finished, but then he realized that he was late for class! So grabbed his pyramid and ran, unfortunately bumping into someone and the cheese went flying onto professor Snape's head, which washed out the grease from his hair. Harry ran over and took a cheese cube off of Snape. He popped it into his mouth and said,"Fried cheese! The grease fried the cheese!" Hermione looked disgusted and Ron started cheering. Everyone ran over to take a piece except for Hermione, who was yelling,"You all have gone mad!" While they replied,"We know!"  
  
Neville wobbled over and said,"Woah! I get it! Snape's hot head and greasy hair fried the cheese! Wicked, don't you think so, Trevor?" The frog croaked (AN: Not died! Ribbited!) with approval. Hermione groaned. She couldn't believe they liked greased cheese. Harry walked over with a cheese cube and stuffed it in her mouth. "Harry! Why'd you-Mmmm, that is some good eatin'!" "The world has finally gone mad. Wouldn't you say so, Professor?" commented Professor Albus Dumbledore. "Oh, my heavens, yes!!!" said Professor McGonagall, laughing hysterically at cheese-head Snape. Everyone noticed the two professors, so Harry walked up to Professor Dumbledore and gave him the biggest piece. "Mmmm, I can see why you youngsters like this so much! It's very good!" "Oh albus! Are you serious? This cannot be!" McGonagall said, very taken aback. "Ah, but you do not know the wonders of this delicious god!" he replied stuffing some into her mouth. All she could say was,"Ah, the power of cheese." Suddenly, everyone started puking. Well, everyone who ate the cheese, except Hermione, Dumbledore, and McGonagall because they only had one piece. "Told you so!" Hermione shouted over the gross noises. "You didn't say anything, just that we were mad!" Ron said. "I don't care! You are regurgitating and I'm not!" "She has a point, that one" Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall. "Yes, yes." McGonagall agreed. "April fools!" they all screamed. Hermione didn't notice, but they had all put vomiting spells on themselves for a big April fools prank. Hermione laughed. "It's not April!" They all looked defeated. "Wait!" Seamus Finnagin said. "So?" "Yeah!" everyone said. "So???" "UGH!" Herimone said, storming away from the students' brightly lit faces. "Well, the St. Mungo's workers have arrived for us." Dumbledore said. "Let's go!" everyone said.  
  
THE END of messed up Hoggy warts. Me & Nikki: You guys should really try cheese and peanut butter. It tasted like the little crackers wi- Everyone: WE KNOW! -- 


End file.
